Season 2 Act 1
Synopsis The episode begins with Hoshitani practicing in the outdoor stage, doing the dance routine he saw the mysterious high schooler performing. Otori finds him there and greets him good morning.Hoshitani points out, as the two sit down and talk, that it's refreshing seeing Otori out of his school uniform and Otori inform him he is just visiting since he had something to attend to. He then wonders why is Hoshitani doing up so early and Hoshitani excuse it for "getting fired up!". He says that the outdoor arena is where it all began for him and asks Otori if he danced well. Otori then tells him that he is not his leader anymore but he always thought Hoshitani is fine the way he is. As Hoshitani leaves for his first lesson, he asks Otori to come visit again, causing his former mentor to laugh but agree. As Hoshitani run back to the academy, he passes across Ageha Riku. Next, we see Nayuki arrive to school, escorted by his twin sisters who encourage him before he leaves. Tengenji is seen in his room, parting goodbye from a sleeping Tavian. Tsukigami is standing in front of his brother's poster, and is recognized by a few students. He just sigh in response. Then we see Kuga parking his motorcycle and smiling up when seeing the shcool's building. Hoshitani is standing in front of the message board, joined by Nayuki who greet him good morning and point out that they are going to be in the same class again. Tsukigami and Kuga join them, saying the same thing. They are all distracted by the sound of screaming girls and look at the gate, spotting Tengenji walking inside with a smug smile and his glasses on. the group wonders about their teammate's inefficient disguise and increased popularity as Tengenji approach them, apologizing for making them wait. Tsukigami tease him, wondering why Tengenji didn't change his disguise already. Of course, Tengenji yell back at him. Kuga wonders where their classroom is and begins walking the wrong way, Nayuki calls after him and Hoshitani watches his four teammates with a smile. Later, in the hall, team Otori meet up with team Hiragi. Toraishi is the first to greet them and the teams start walking towards their shared classroom together. Sawatari points out to Tsukigami that they haven't been in the same class since their middle school days, Tsukigami agrees and says he is looking forward to it - making Ugawa disgusted. Kuga gets lost of his way again but is stopped by Toraishi. Hoshitani enter their classroom with a wide smile and greet everyone with an enthusiastic "good morning!" causing the other students to glare at him judgmentally. Nayuki just nudges shim forward and the group enters the class. Toraishi approaches Kitahara and Nanjo, the duo from team Sazanami. Kitahara points out that he is going to get sick of seeing Toraishi's face considering that they are in the same room and the same class, but Nanjo comment that it's probably the same for Toraishi too.Tengenji wonders if Kitahara is Toraishi's roommate and Tsukigami turns to ask if he met Kitahara before. But Kuga stays silent,s o Nauki introduces Kitahara and Nanjo instead. Hoshitani, standing next to Tatsumi and Sawatari, wonders if those are everyone in the musical department. Tatsumi says that there is still one more team missing.The aura in the room quickly changes into cold and mysterious as Team Yuzuriha walk down the hall and enter the room, led by Ageha Riku. The students in the classroom immediately notice the shift in atmosphere and watch team Yuzuriha closely. Nanjo and Kitahara comment that even as a second-year, Ageha is still weird.As team Yuzuriha steps forward, Hachiya trip and fall on the floor, not surprising anyone. Nayuki immediately approaches him to ask if he is okay. Hachiya insists that he is as he bump into a table next. Tengenji wonders who Hachiya is and Sawatari explain to him that Hachiya is very talented and accomplished but he is always a bit distracted. Tatsumi adds that Hachiya is pretty clumsy as Hachiya apologizes to Ageha for his actions. Ageha approaches Tatsumi and says he is looking forward to being in the same class as him, Tatsumi let him know he feels the same way. Then, Ageha turns to Tsukigami, calling him "Tsuki" and making Tengenji laugh. Ageha says he is happy and have been waiting to be in the same class as him, since he is Haruto's little brother. Everyone in the classroom turn to look at the two, expecting Tsukigami to get upset over his brother's mention, Nayuki even approaches to try and stop a fight from happening, but Tsukigami assures him that it's okay. He then accepts Ageha's hand and shakes it. Hoshitani tries his luck next, introducing himself to Ageha and offering out his hand. But Ageha just ignores him and leaves for the opening ceremony with Hachiya. Tengenji comment that it's rude not to shake someone's hand when it is offered and Hoshitani remind him that Tengenji slapped his hand back when they first met. Sawatari approach Tsukigami and asks if he really is okay to which the latter response with :"Do I look like I'm not?" Sawatari admits that he doesn't and Tatsumi notes that it is known that Ageha is a fan of Haruto. The scene then move to Hachiya and Ageha who are on their way to the opening ceremony. Hachiya asks if Tsukigami made Ageha feel anything. Ageha says Tsukigami made him feel chills and that it must be nice to be sharing the same blood as his god- Haruto Tsukigami. Team Otori exit the opening ceremony and Hoshitani offer they'll go to eat burgers. Kuga reminds him that they have briefing that afternoon for the graduation celebration performance. Even after the explanation Hoshitani is still confused. Next, we see Akatsuki, Sazanami and Yuzuriha sitting in a coffee shop together, discussing the new casting for their graduation performance which will happen after summer break. Otori and Hiragi join them a moment later. The group discusses the fact that Otori has been chosen to play the role opposite of Hiragi's lead and everyone agree it was an excellent choice. Hiragi changes the subject, asking them who they think will win the five training roles meant for the second-years. Yuzuriha is sure in his own students, Sazanami knows his students will stick to their own ways but hopes they will learn something in the process and both Hiragi and Otori begin to wonder about their own students. Back at Ayanagi, team Otori are going through a program of the Graduation Performance Musical- "Shadow and Lights". They explain to Hoshitani that the second-year musical department takes part of it as well, mostly as staff with the exception of five special roles. Sawatari and Tatsumi join them after a moment, adding that winning those roles will not only boost their department evaluation, but will also grant them the chance to be chosen for the next year's Kao council. Tengenji comment that because of that, everyone is going to try and get those roles. Tatsumi and Sawatari point out that Ageha will be a strong competitor since he seems obsessed to be in that year's show and there are rumors about team Yuzuriha getting special coaching. Hoshitani doesn't mind which role he plays, he is just happy to help with Otori's performance. At the musical department's briefing, the teams are informed that the second-years that will perform in Shadow and Lights will be chosen by the Ancients. When Hoshitani wonders who they are, Nayuki and Tsukigami explain that they are chosen from the Ayanagi alumni to look over the second-years and usually have some sort of connection to the gradating Kao council. Hoshitani realize that the Ancient are the Kao council of Haruto's generation. We see the Ancients arrive at the academy, receiving a text from Haruto. Uozomi is angry because Futabe and Satome are paying attention to someone who is not even in japan, but he is interested in seeing the text anyway causing the other two to laugh at him. The three of them, with their heart together with Haruto, step into the school for the first time in three years. In the last scene of the episode, we see Otori and Hiragi sitting on the couch together. Hiragi comment that Otori worries too much and Otori tell him he is unusually calm. Hiragi says that he has nothing to worry about since he got the lead role. Characters in order of Appearance *Hoshitani Yuta *Otori Itsuki *Ageha Riku *Nayuki Toru *Nayuki Yuki *Nayuki Tsumugi *Tavian *Tengenji Kakeru *Tsukigami Kaito *Kuga Shu *Toraishi Izumi *Ugawa Akira *Tatsumi Rui *Sawatari Eigo *Kitahara Ren *Nanjo Koki *Hachiya So *Sazanami Sakuya *Yuzuriha Christian Lion *Akatsuki Kyoji *Hiragi Tsubasa *Uozumi Asaki *Saotome Ritsu *Futaba Taiga *Tsukigami Haruto Insert Songs *'MOON Holic' by Ageha Riku *'We are Ayanagi Academy's Kao Council ~Ancient Ver.~' by Ancient Trivia *During the first television broadcast: **Hoshitani and Nayuki host the CC before this episode starts. **Haruto and Hiragi host the preview of the next episode (Act 2). Official Screenshots 00000087.png 00000088.png 00000089.png 00000090.png 00000091.png 00000092.png 00000093.png 00000094.png Navigation